phantasystarfandomcom-20200216-history
The Profound Darkness (Phantasy Star Online 2)
The Profound Darkness is the main antagonist of Phantasy Star Online 2. The entity is the embodiment of evil and negativity within the universe. History The Profound Darkness was created by Photoners through their experimentation to create a copy of Xion. But during its creation process, the negative emotions within the Photoners caused its photons to become corrupted resulting in the creation of the Profound Darkness. Immediately after its creation, the Photoners sealed the Profound Darkness away due to fear of the monstrosity they created. However, despite being sealed away the Profound Darkness continued to influence the universe through its seal, even creating numerous Dark Falz to gather enough corrupted photons to break its seal. In A.P 228, Claris Claes II nearly became the Profound Darkness after absorbing immense amounts of corrupted photons and being critically injured by [Persona]. In Episode 3, Matoi sacrificed herself to prevent the protagonist from turning into the Profound Darkness, and as a result became the Profound Darkness herself. The protagonist and Persona were forced to kill Matoi in order to spare the universe from complete annihilation by the Profound Darkness. However, through the interventions of Xion, time was rewound giving the protagonist another chance at saving her. Persona saves Matoi by absorbing the corrupted photons from her body by using Clarissa, thus becoming the Profound Darkness in her place. Ultimately, the protagonist would head an ARKS assault force against the newly-revived Profound Darkness and defeat it. This in return would allow Persona's conscious to resurface and invoke their time traveling ability to return the Profound Darkness just before the time of its full revival, thus locking it into a time loop. Powers and abilities The Profound Darkness is the ultimate source for Darkers and Dark Falz. It is the embodiment of evil and negativity in the universe, being composed entirely of corrupted photons. It is the strongest entity, being capable of creating Dark Falz and Darkers. With the existence of the Profound Darkness, Darkers will also continue to exist while Dark Falz will never truly vanquish. Transformations Base Form With Matoi as its host, the Profound Darkness will assume the form of Matoi Viel. The transformation utilizes Matoi's body as its base with ten black and red wings. The face is covered by a red mask that obscures the eyes and two horns adorn the sides of the head. This form has the ability to summon Anga Fundarge and can fuse with it to transform into a powered-up form. Powered-Up Form After fusing with Anga Fundarge with Matoi as the host, the Profound Darkness can transform into Viel Hunar. In this form, it has a primarily humanoid structure, with armor plating covering the entire body in a design featuring multiple layers. The hands become large and possesses razor-sharp claws, while the face is covered by a mask with twin tails adorning the back of the head. Powered-Up Form After fusing with Anga Fundarge with Persona as the host, the Profound Darkness can transform into Dio Hunar. In this form, it has a primarily humanoid structure, with armor plating covering the entire body in a design featuring multiple layers. The hands become large and possesses razor-sharp claws, while the face is covered by Persona's mask. Final Form The Profound Darkness possesses a final form which transforms it into a large planet-sized entity with massive amounts of corrupted photons overflowing from it. The core body has a structure similar to the Oracle Mother Ship. The main body is within the core body, and has a titanic humanoid figure adorned with gold armor plating with numerous wings on its back. Trivia * The Profound Darkness is the largest being in PSO2. Gallery Matoi Viel Concept Art.jpg Profound Darkness (Main Body).jpg Profound Darkness (Core Body).jpg References & Notes Category:Phantasy Star Online 2 Characters